marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)
Kwannon, Lady Mandarin, Captain Britain, Lady Briton , Death | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , (Jean Grey School member), Hope's X-Force (formerly Cable's), Wolverine/Archangel and Storm's X-Force (co-leader with Storm), Extinction Team, , Captain Britain CorpsCategory:Captain Britain Corps members, , , , , ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse), , , ( ), (London Branch), ally of and Captain Britain, Operative of the Mandarin | Relatives = John Braddock (ancestor, possibly grandfather); Sir James Braddock (father, deceased); Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased); Brian Braddock (Captain Britain) (twin brother); Jamie Braddock (brother); Meggan Braddock (sister-in-law); Maggie Braddock (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly New Tian, California; War Room X, Savage Land, Antarctica; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo {formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Violet | Eyes2 = (current body); BlueCategory:Blue Eyes (Original body) | Hair = Purple | Hair2 = (current body), BlondeCategory:Blond Hair (dyedCategory:Dyed Hair purple) (Original body) | UnusualFeatures = Formerly had a red tattoo over her left eye after gaining Crimson Dawn powers. | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, ninja, heiress, multi-millionaire; former S.T.R.I.K.E. operative, assassin, fashion model, charter pilot | Education = University Graduate | Origin = Half-Otherworlder, half-mutant, later relocated in a mutant body | PlaceOfBirth = Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom | Creators = Chris Claremont; Herb Trimpe | First = Captain Britain Vol 1 8 | First2 = | Death = | Quotation = I tell myself that if I do it... If I do take lives in the course of doing what's right... Then at least it means other people won't have to. Like I'm... Like I'm saving innocent souls. But that's a lie. That's lazy guilt-dodging bollocks. The truth is this: I rejoined X-Force because I couldn't bear to stay away. My name is Elizabeth Braddock, and I'm an addict. | Speaker = Psylocke | QuoteSource = X-Force Vol 4 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Sir James Braddock was a denizen of Otherworld, an other-dimensional realm. Merlyn sent James to Earth to father the champion, who would be known as Captain Britain. Arriving in England, Dr. Braddock became one of the United Kingdom's leading research scientists. James soon married and set up home in Braddock Manor. There, James created a highly advanced supercomputer he named Mastermind. Dr. Braddock and Mrs. Braddock had three children, Jamie Braddock Jr. (the eldest), and twins Brian and Elizabeth Braddock. When Betsy and Brian were in their early twenties, their parents were killed in an explosion, in Dr. Braddock's laboratory, caused by the malfunctioning computer Mastermind. Brian Braddock pursued post-graduate studies in Physics at Thames University, while Betsy worked as a charter pilot. Soon after Brian became the hero Captain Britain, Betsy alerted him that their brother Jamie had been injured, while testing his racing car in the grounds of Braddock Manor, apparently an attack rather than an accident. Betsy flew Brian back to the Manor, but their plane was downed as they neared the crash by the psychic powers of Dr. Synne; luckily both inside survived the crash. Dr. Synne subsequently mind controlled Betsy into seeing her brothers as hideous monsters, causing her to attack them, but they managed to overpower her. Betsy was taken to the nearby Morder Research Centre for treatment, unwittingly delivering her into the hands of one of Synne's agents, Dr. Ramsey . When Brian managed to defeat Synne, Ramsey reverted to his true allegiances as an agent of the Nazi Red Skull, taking both Betsy and Jamie as hostages. Both were subsequently freed by Captain Britain and his new ally, Captain America . It was after this that Betsy experienced her first reported psychic incident (there may have been earlier, unreported ones, but Synne's mind control appeared to have unlocked her psychic potential, allowing it to start to grow). Betsy had a visionary dream warning her of Brian's peril fighting the mad Lord Hawk. S.T.R.I.K.E. Betsy quit the charter business and took up modeling. Some time later, with her psychic powers growing and after Brian had departed overseas to continue his studies, Betsy made mental contact with a S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi agent (S.T.R.I.K.E. being Special Tactical Response for International Key Emergencies, the U.K.'s equivalent of the U.N.'s S.H.I.E.L.D. agency), and was soon recruited by Agent Matthew (later renamed Gabriel), with whom she pursued a brief romance. Betsy subsequently became the lover of fellow psi, Tom Lennox. Maintaining her modelling career as a cover while working for S.T.R.I.K.E., Betsy attempted to infiltrate the Hellfire Club, where her father had been Black Bishop of the London Branch's Inner Circle. She was warned off however by Tessa. Betsy had lost track of her brother for many years while he was adventuring in America and other dimensions. He returned in time to save her life when she and her fellow S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi's were targeted for assassination by Slaymaster, who had been hired by the crimelord, Vixen, to cover her takeover of the agency. Betsy, Tom, and the sole other survivor of the Psi Division, Alison Double, sought refuge with Brian in Braddock Manor, but had to flee there after a battle between Brian, his allies (the Special Executive), and the hero killing, extra-dimensional, cybiote the Fury. With the insane mutant reality-warper, Mad Jim Jaspers, taking over the country, the group sought to hide out in London. Later, Tom was killed and Betsy and Alison captured by government forces. The two women ended up in a concentration camp until Jaspers' reign was brought to an end, partially through the efforts of her brother. Betsy, who had been in mental contact with Tom when he died, met and convalesced under the care of Victoria Bentley, an old friend of Dr. Strange and the Black Knight, at the camp and Victoria not only helped her heal, but taught her to harness the trauma she had felt, using it to develop and strengthen her psi powers. Captain Britain Betsy eventually returned home to Braddock Manor. Soon after, Brian fought a counterpart of his from another reality, the villainous sadist Kaptain Briton. Briton won the encounter, briefly taking Brian's place while extra-dimensional mercenaries, the Technet, took the wrong man back to Briton's fascist reality. Briton tried to rape Betsy, but she fried his brain with her psychic abilities, killing him. Subsequently, R.C.X., the agency which had replaced S.T.R.I.K.E., came to Braddock Manor seeking Captain Britain's aid and one of the agents who made the approach was Betsy's old flame, Matthew (now using the codename Gabriel). When Brian refused to work with them, they tricked him into leaving the country and then Gabriel persuaded Betsy to become the new Captain Britain. Using Kaptain Briton's costume, Betsy magnified her strength to superhuman levels when she wore it and could fly. The hero, Captain UK, trained Betsy in crime fighting skills and they became partners for several months. Soon after, opting to go solo as the new Captain, Brian's enemy the Vixen lured her into an ambush, where Slaymaster brutally beat Betsy and blinded her. Brian felt his twin's pain, through her telepathy and the special bond they share. He came to Betsy's rescue, killing Slaymaster, and once again took up the Captain Britain mantle. Betsy was offered new cybernetic eyes by R.C.X., but refused, preferring to rely on her telepathy. Betsy later accepted Gabriel's proposal of marriage and the engaged couple traveled to Switzerland where they hoped Betsy could recuperate in peace. Psylocke Betsy was kidnapped from the Alps by Mojo and Spiral and surgically given artificial eyes, restoring her sight. Mojo had mentally controlled Betsy, named her Psylocke, and had her star in a popular new show, the Wildways, using her to capture children around the world to join his junior team show, Bratpack. After Mojo captured Professor Charles Xavier's New Mutants Wolfsbane and Sunspot, the other New Mutants rescued Betsy and she chose to stay at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as her powers were mutant in origin. The purpose of her bionic eyes was revealed shortly after when Mojo, using Psylocke's eyes as a camera, transformed the X-Men into the X-Babies to film their adventures. The New Mutants battled the de-aged X-Men until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one. The massacre of the Morlocks occurred shortly thereafter; Betsy was charged with helping the wounded and staying in telepathic contact with the members that were in combat with the Marauders. After the initial conflict, Betsy fought the savage Sabretooth in a brawl throughout the X-Mansion. Impressed by Betsy's courage, the battle-ravaged X-Men offered her a position on the team and Betsy accepted and adopted the code name Psylocke. Next, Betsy battled Malice with the X-Men. More Aggressive X-Men After returning to New York, Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After Havok showed up to check on the X-Men, Storm ordered Betsy to erase the event from his memory, but, due to Professor Xavier's mental defenses, he remembered. After a brief battle, Havok asked to join the team. While her brother and Meggan were visiting, the team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, a shard of which he wore on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desires. Only Betsy, Storm, and Wolverine were able to resist. Psylocke, who had been transformed into a metallic warrior as part of her heart's desire, sacrificed herself to slow Horde down. Wolverine, empowered to godhood, rejected the god-like power, and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Death of the X-Men Tracking Storm, the X-Men arrived at Forge's Eagle Plaza, in Dallas, Texas, where they were attacked by Freedom Force and Psylocke was captured. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a maelstrom of different weather patterns ensued right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appeared and attacked. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Colossus decided to enter Eagle Plaza and Betsy recognized Roma in his recent memories. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their lives to imprison the Adversary with a spell from Forge. Roma, however, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life. A new career, home, and so on awaited the X-Men and the gem had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Psylocke began wearing her cape and armor costume that Wolverine ordered from Landau, Luckman & Lake. To pass the time on the Australian base, Elizabeth would pose, sometimes nude, for Colossus. Later, Betsy accompanied the Carol personality, in Rogue's body, to her old apartment and the two battled Master Mold and Nimrod. Senator Robert Kelly's wife was killed there and Betsy attempted to ease the pain of her passing. While battling, Master Mold absorbed Nimrod. Dissolution and Rebirth The X-men soon fell apart: Longshot left the team in order to find some clue to his true origins and Wolverine took off for Madripoor. The four remaining teammates Dazzler, Colossus, Havok, and Psylocke decided to transport themselves through the Siege Perilous, where Rogue had fallen weeks before, rather than face the threat of the Reavers again. Later Psylocke emerged in Madripoor. In one of Psylocke's more bizarre encounters, crime lord Mats'uo Tsurayaba captured her and switched bodies with his lover Kwannon. Betsy was brainwashed into becoming the Lady Mandarin, but regained her free will and rejoined the X-Men with help from Wolverine. The experience however left Betsy and Kwannon permanently switched physically. Blue Strike Force After returning to the X-Men Psylocke become part of Cyclops team and was shown to be attracted to Cyclops. She started to flirt with her leader, using her telepathy to influence his mind on a very low level in an attempt to seduce him. Betsy later would dress up in a dress Jubilee would described as "I-want-sex", go to the hanger bay where Scott worked on the Blackbird, and kiss him in an attempt to start an affair. However, Cyclops couldn't do it as he loved Jean and couldn't bring himself to betray her. Jean would later question Psylocke about having an affair with Cyclops. Betsy denied the accusation and when Jean asked if she used her power to influence the mind of Scott, Psylocke answered by stabbing her with her psychic-knife. Soon after Kwannon showed up, fought Psylocke and won, and claimed that she was the real Elizabeth Braddock. After the confusion was cleared up, Kwannon became an X-Men ally calling herself Revanche, although she contracted the Legacy Virus not long after. She had Tsurayaba kill her before the virus could, still in Psylocke's British body. Betsy lived, but was now forever trapped in Kwannon's Japanese body. Crimson Dawn Psylocke and fellow X-Man Angel began falling in love. Sabretooth later attacked and nearly killed Betsy, having become more resistant to telepathy. Wolverine, Angel, Doctor Strange, and Gomurr the Ancient used mystical force from the Crimson Dawn dimension to save her. Kuragari, conqueror of the Crimson Dawn realm, attempted to corrupt Psylocke and make her his queen. Angel and Psylocke defeated the tyrant, but Betsy was once again forever altered. Her fighting and telepathic skills were enhanced, and she could now transport through and become one with shadows. The mark of the Crimson Dawn, a red tattoo covering her left eye, was imprinted as well. After a brief period away from the X-Men, Betsy was tricked by the Shadow King into producing a psi-wave removing all mutant telepathy and allowing him to control every mind on Earth. Although she should have died, Betsy's Crimson Dawn powers saved her once more. In a foolish mistake, the Shadow King expanded his powers too far allowing his personal nexus to be exposed. Betsy defeated Farouk, sacrificing her telepathy to keep him trapped within her astral shadow form. Jean Grey attempted to help Betsy regain her powers safely, but in the process Psylocke gained vast telekinetic abilities instead.Reported in the six month gap prior to . Death and Resurrection Soon after, Angel broke up with Betsy after seeing her flirt with Thunderbird and admitting their relationship had hit a dead end. She then joined Storm's X-Treme X-Men squad and left the Xavier Institute in search of Destiny's 13 diaries, texts that foretold the future. In Valencia, Spain, the X-Men were captured by Spain's national police and had their powers and fighting abilities tested. Separated from the team with Beast and Rogue, Vargas suddenly arrived claiming to be the first of the true homo sapiens superior. The last standing, Betsy duelled Vargas in order to protect Beast and Rogue, but was impaled through the chest by his sword and killed. Psylocke later appeared out of the blue in the exact spot she died. Running numerous tests, it was proven Betsy was the real deal. Rejoining Storm's X-Men squad, Psylocke was reunited with her friends in a more alien world where Cyclops and Emma Frost ran the Xavier Institute, presumed dead teammates Colossus and Rachel Summers were alive, and Jean Grey had seemingly died. Exiles Her brother Jamie Braddock claimed he was responsible for Psylocke's resurrection, needing her assistance against a threat known only as the Foursaken. After M-Day, Betsy and a team of X-Men flew to London to help Captain Britain deal with the after-effects of the Decimation. There, they were attacked by a Charles Xavier and his five original X-Men from another reality. During a subsequent battle with these evil X-Men, Betsy was ripped from the time-stream and found herself in the Panoptichron, headquarters of the Exiles. There, she was integral in the group's restructuring after several members left to pursue their own lives elsewhere. During her time as an Exile, she befriended the Earth-295 counterpart to her old foe Sabretooth, becoming lovers and co-leaders of the team. She also helped the team deal with threats across several worlds, including teammate Gambit's home reality of Earth-6706. During this time, the team was hunted by alternate counterparts of Susan Storm, Wolverine, and one of her deadliest foes, Slaymaster, who she eventually slew on the streets of London to save her brother and stop his cross-reality massacre of her alternate counterparts. X-Men Again Returning to Earth-616 under unknown circumstances, Betsy was captured by a woman Scott Summers believed to be his presumed deceased ex-wife Madelyne Pryor, calling herself the Red Queen.The Red Queen had Spiral, Lady Deathstrike, and Chimera, members of her Sisterhood of Mutants, bring Betsy's original body from the grave of Kwannon to their hideout. Through a ritual the Red Queen put Betsy back into her original body. She was brainwashed into assisting the Sisterhood in attacking her fellow X-Men, providing a distraction so that the Red Queen could retrieve a lock of Jean Grey's hair. However, she was able to fight against her "inner dark side" and was restored to her Asian body, leaving her original body a corpse again. She then rejoined the X-Men. Psylocke revealed she had regained her telepathy and traveled back in time along with Beast (to disguise his cat-like features) and his X-Club in order to study the birth of mutantkind and find a way to reverse M-Day. Uncanny X-Force After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ordered the disbanding of X-Force. Wolverine returned to his teammates and declared that X-Force would continue but no one would know, and Betsy initially joined the re-formed X-Force. Betsy and Warren rekindled their relationship after joining the team, as she was helping him to control his Death/Archangel persona. Warren also built a new secret bunker in Sedona, Arizona, Cavern-X, which was the base of operations for X-Force, but seconded as an emergency base for the X-Men should they need it. The team's first mission was to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse. The team was attacked by the Final Horsemen of Apocalypse and War fell in-love with Betsy. When the team got to Apocalypse, no one was willing to kill the child. While X-Force fought among themselves, Fantomex killed Apocalypse. Age of Archangel Apocalypse's death triggered an Ascension Protocol within the Death Seed that Apocalypse had planted in Warren to turn him into Archangel. He began to become, in essence, a new Apocalypse. X-Force became aware of this after Warren tried to kill a reporter, to whom Shadow King had delivered files on the secret team. To prevent his ascension, X-Force traveled to the Age of Apocalypse under the direction of Dark Beast. They sought to claim a Life Seed to destroy the Death Seed within Warren. Teaming up with the X-Men of that universe, they managed to claim a Life Seed and return to their world, but not without unfortunate casualties for the X-Men. However, they had been tricked; Dark Beast had been working for the Ascended Archangel all along. They returned to find Cavern-X overrun by Clan Akkaba, with Archangel at its head. X-Force had procured a Life Seed, which was exactly what Archangel desired and was crucial in his plans for the world. In the ensuing battle Wolverine was gravely injured by Genocide, the son of Apocalypse. Psylocke surrendered herself, hoping to appeal to whatever was left of Warren. Archangel revealed his plan to Psylocke as they reached Clan Akkaba's secret base in the North Pole. Using Genocide and the Doom Fountain, he would scour all life from the world, replacing it with new life grown from the Life Seed. As a test run, a small town in Montana was destroyed and regrown as Tabula Rasa. When X-Force's actions led to the demise of the Final Horseman of Death, Archangel determined to replace him with Psylocke. Gathering a Death Seed from the Dreaming Celestial, he transformed her into his own Death. The remaining X-Men from the Age of Apocalypse reality arrived to aid X-Force and the Jean Grey of that world managed to un-brainwash Psylocke's Death persona and trap it in her mind. X-Force finally managed to defeat Archangel's servants as they fled from the battlefield. She and Fantomex fought Archangel to the death as Psylocke stabbed Warren with a Celestial Life Seed, supposedly killing him. Betsy mourned for killing the love of her life, although Warren soon reappeared with no memory of who he was. Psylocke attempted to rekindle her relationship with him but gave up when she realized that the person she loved was gone forever. The Otherworld After these events, she and Fantomex were kidnapped by the Captain Britain Corps. The Corps put Fantomex on trial for killing the child Apocalypse by using Brian's connection to his sister, Psylocke, as evidence. Fantomex was sentenced to death by injection with an anti-reality serum. This made Psylocke furious for using her memories without her consent and she interrupted the trial to save Fantomex from being executed. X-Force came to rescue Psylocke and Fantomex as they learned that the Otherworld was being invaded by inter-universal forces. Wolverine and his team chose to aid the Captain Britain Corps. During the battle, Fantomex was seriously injured. In order to save Fantomex from the anti-reality serum, Psylocke and Krokwel made a deal to give up her ability to feel sorrow. They were later ambushed by the Skinless Man. Fantomex and the Skinless Man had a complicated history together: Fantomex stole his skin and used it as sentient bullets in the past. The Skinless Man came back for revenge, ripping Fantomex’s skin off. Psylocke was able to intervene by paralyzing the latter's body. They were able to escape and head to assist the Corp and X-Force. The leader of the inter-dimensional forces was revealed to be a future version of Psylocke's brother Jamie Braddock. Psylocke was forced to kill him in order to prevent this future from happening. Final Execution After all that had happened to her, Elizabeth told Wolverine that she was leaving X-Force. She was then kidnapped by the Shadow King who was a member of the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Shadow King tortured her telepathically but she was rescued by Fantomex, who gave her his telepathy-blocking mask. This left Fantomex vulnerable and unable to use his powers, since he had been poisoned by Brotherhood member Mystique. He was just able to send Psylocke away with EVA when he was killed. EVA took Psylocke to X-Force's headquarters. Their re-union was interrupted by the Brotherhoods leader Daken who revealed that with Fantomex dead, Ultimaton had reverted to his original programming which was to kill mutants. Just before Ultimaton snapped Gateway's neck and self-detonated, Psylocke managed to enter Gateway's mind and use his powers to send X-Force away. Escape To The Future They appeared 30 years in the future where they were greeted by Deathlok. In this world Evan Sabahnur had ascended and become Apocalypse. He was the greatest threat the entire world had known which led Wolverine to create an X-Force composed of several heroes. Together they managed to kill the new Apocalypse and were celebrated as war heroes and elected to make sure such a thing could never happen again. Led by Psylocke, they had soon killed all the world's criminals and began pro-actively killing people when they made up their mind to commit a crime, but before committing it. When Wolverine and X-Force from the present were unrepentant of this course of action, Deathlok attempted to kill them in order to prevent the future from happening but failed when he was destroyed by Cable. Before they could be sent back, Psylocke escaped and had resolved to prevent this future by killing the future Psylocke. She realized that this wouldn't save her world and that even if she went back knowing what she did, she would still make the same mistakes. In order to make sure Fantomex's sacrifice meant something and to save the world she stabbed herself through the gut. She narrowly survived her suicide attempt and attempted to finish herself off permanently but was interrupted by the future Punisher who attempted to save her. Psylocke struggled, trying to end her life but finally failed when she passed out and was saved by Nightcrawler. She was healed of her injuries and spoke to her future self before returning to the present together with the rest of X-Force. Back To The Present After returning to the present, X-Force headed to Genosha to save Evan from becoming Apocalypse. Upon arrival, Psylocke was able to subdue Mystique by using her telepathy to disguise herself as Sabretooth and put her to sleep. X-Force argued about whether to kill Evan or not should he ever become Apocalypse. They later noticed that Deadpool had disappeared, seemingly thinking about killing Evan. It turned out that he came to save Evan. Deadpool was later captured and tortured by Daken and his new Brotherhood. Wolverine and Psylocke sneaked into the enemies' underwater base. Wolverine handled most of the enemies while Psylocke turned off Deadpool's pain receptor from being tortured by Omega Black. She was telepathically ambushed by the Shadow King and Psylocke purposely gave herself temporary amnesia to escape the astral plane. She telepathically controlled Omega White to attack the Shadow King. The Shadow King's mind and powers were absorbed inside Omega White's comatose body where it was locked away forever. If it wasn't for Psylocke in her battle against the Shadow King, he could have controlled Evan's mind as he wore the suit of Apocalypse. X-Force successfully faced off against the Brotherhood, but Nightcrawler betrayed them by making a deal with his mother to kill the Blob. Deadpool and Evan wiped out the Omega Clan and the Skinless Man. Evan nearly killed Mystique as Nightcrawler helped his mother to escape. Lastly, Wolverine and Daken fought to the death, with Wolverine killing his son by drowning him. Evan came to him and explained that there was nothing he could do. Sabretooth revealed that this was all his plan, to destroy Wolverine by making him kill his own son. As the villain gloated, Evan attacked him and began punching him. However, Logan talked him down, saying that revenge led to nothing but misery. The villains and the heroes departed. Psylocke left her sword behind in the wreckage of the base as it sank into Hammer Bay. Disbanding X-Force Wolverine took his son to Japan and buried him while Psylocke visited her brother in Otherworld. She admitted that he was right about everything he did to Fantomex, but he comforted her, telling her that Fantomex was created with three brains, one of which was a mutant hunting sentinel. The fact that he was able to fight the conflicting voices in his head was a testament to his character, also adding that he still loved his sister. Psylocke asked him to store the Shadow King and the Evan's Apocalypse armor in Otherworld. Psylocke entered her apartment to find Wolverine waiting for her, telling her that there was one complication left unsolved with X-Force. The two left for the hideout in E.V.A. and Psylocke asked him what the future Logan whispered to him before they left, which Wolverine kept to himself. They arrived at the hideout and found Deadpool there, and Fantomex emerging from a cloning machine. Two more Fantomexes appeared however, one of them evil who teleported away and the other a woman. E.V.A. tells Fantomex that when they found his body, all three of his brains were still intact and she placed him in a cloning hatch to create a new body for him. The machine misunderstood however, and created a new body for each of Fantomex's brains. Deadpool tells him that he missed him, and Fantomex says he missed Deadpool too. Fantomex asked where they're off to now, but after being met by somber looks, he deduced that the team was done. He took Psylocke and his new "sister" to meet his mother and he and Psylocke shared a kiss. Reforming X-Force After ending her relationship with Fantomex, Elizabeth returned to the Jean Grey School. Elizabeth was soon dismissed from teaching by Wolverine, due to anger issues, after she had assaulted Quentin Quire during a class. Logan also hinted that she revive X-Force as an outlet for her anger and in order to continue doing what needed to be done, as Wolverine himself could no longer be associated with such things in his capacity as headmaster. He invited her to read her e-mail, where she and Storm, who was also living with anger issues after her divorce to T'Challa, were tasked with a mission. The email was sent by Wolverine's old friend Puck, and contained a tip about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. The two X-Women met Puck at a bar in L.A., and he led them to an old bank from the 1920s that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - used to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized that the dealer was Spiral and instinctively attacked her. Meanwhile, Storm and Puck headed to the bank vault where Spiral hid her things. Ororo and Puck found a scared little girl inside the vault, who mentally ordered the people at the club to attack Betsy. She telepathically influenced a man in the club to help her fight the mind-controlled party-goers. Inside their minds, Betsy found the little girl controlling them. Spiral arrived and teleported the girl away with her. As Puck and Storm chased Spiral, Psylocke went berserk and fried everyone's mind in the club. On the rooftop, Spiral teleported away again and brought the girl with her. Tracking Spiral and the girl, the three heroes were attacked in Spiral's flat by a returned from the future Bishop. Bishop kidnapped the girl, Ginny, and ran off. Puck considered their mission accomplished as they had captured Spiral, but Storm wanted to bring the girl back. It was revealed that Mojo removed Spiral's ability to travel between dimensions, so she was trapped on Earth without anywhere to go, until she found Ginny and started to use her psychic powers to make money by selling false drugs (it was actually Ginny's powers that put people in a trance). Betsy stated that she could follow Ginny's psychic avatar and ordered Spiral to teleport them to where she was, in a subway tunnel in L.A. As Betsy couldn't pick up any psychic signature, including that of her teammates, Bishop was able to surprise and attack them. While they fought, Spiral grabbed the girl and teleported away. Betsy used her psychic knife on Bishop and entered his mind, finding his psyche tangled like a maze and inhabited by the Demon Bear, and realised it was a trap. Psylocke managed to tame the Demon Bear, making an unusual ally of it. During this time, Psylocke started focusing her powers into different weapons of psychic energy such as a bow and arrow, a crossbow, a grappling line, and a flail. She also mentored a small group of students consisting of Hellion, Anole, Broo, and Rockslide and kept a relationship with a virtual boyfriend created in the Danger Room. New X-Force After their respective X-Force teams disbanded, Psylocke sought out Cable and offered her services to his new X-Force team. Psylocke actually sought Cable because she couldn't bear staying away from X-Force as she admitted she was addicted to killing. As a member of X-Force, Psylocke grew more bloodthirsty, self-loathing, and broken by the day, admitting that resorting to killing was the only way she could feel anything at all. She also kept a sexual relationship with Cable. Uncanny X-Men In the wake of a massive anti-mutant uprising combined with the discovery that the Terrigen Mists spread in the atmosphere were harmful to mutants, Psylocke joined Magneto's X-Men to deal with the threat. Psylocke later quit Magneto's team after becoming unsure if she truly could trust him due to his increasing number of secrets. He revealed that he and M had been members of the Hellfire Club for a while and tried to get the X-Men to formally ally with them. Before she left she promised Magneto that if he ever crossed the line then she would kill him herself. After the war between the X-Men and Inhumans ended, Magneto's team of X-Men disbanded and Psylocke learned that Magneto worked alongside Emma Frost and knew about her deceptions that led to the war. Making good on her promise, Psylocke found Magneto and killed him. Psylocke then walked away alone, feeling like the world and the X-Men were better off without her. Madripoor Mystery When Logan's body disappeared from his final resting place some time after he had died in battle, Kitty Pryde assembled a group of X-Women (including Psylocke) to confront Magneto in his base of operations in Madripoor, since they determined he was a suspect for the theft of Logan's body. The mutant heroines were ambushed by a local crime ring, Viper's Femme Fatales. The psychic vampire Sapphire Styx absorbed the entirety of Betsy's soul at once, leaving her body dead. Finding herself inside Sapphire Styx's mind, Betsy fought her way back with assistance from a fragment of Wolverine's soul the villainess had absorbed years earlier. Psylocke destroyed Sapphire Styx from the inside, and used the remaining soul power left behind to recreate her original body, molecule by molecule. Following the defeat of Viper's gang, the X-Men left Madripoor without many clues about the whereabouts of Logan's body. Age of X-Man In the reality created by Nate Grey and a Life Seed, a world where everyone on Earth was a mutant and relationships were strongly discouraged or illegal, Psylocke was a member of Department X, the police force in charge of investigating and arresting dissident mutants. In her role as an officer of the law, Psylocke was asked to speak to 10th year civil management students at the Summers Institute for Higher Learning about their future internships and responsibilities. Psylocke, Moneta, and Iceman were first seen attempting to arrest X-Man Bishop for "engaging in a forbidden relationship" with Marvel Girl and his "third breach of the guiding principles." A brief skirmish broke out, but Psylocke and Iceman soon restrained Bishop while Moneta placed probed his memories for psychic evidence. Confirming guilt, Moneta placed a power inhibitor collar on him and deemed him "excommunicated". The group then removed all traces of Bishop's existence. One day Department X was tasked with capturing recurrent love criminals Luke and Nezumi Sen. Nezumi and Psylocke fought toe to toe and after a brief skirmish in the couple's home, the couple are captured. Nezumi revealed to Blob while being loaded into the police van that she was pregnant, the first pregnancy that the group had encountered in their careers. Flummoxed by her revelation, Blob consulted with his teammates for confirmation of the pregnancy and what to do with their pregnant charge. Psylocke used her psychic powers to second Moneta's visions of the pairs' coupling. The group reacted with a mix of disbelief and disgust. Eventually the group opted to unfreeze Nezumi upon their return to headquarters and decided what to do with her there. On a following day, Blob led Department X in a controlled burn of a nearby woodland, in order to give the X-Men a catastrophe to manage. Psylocke used her powers to move all of the endangered woodland creatures en masse to safety. At some point soon after this exercise, Psylocke and Moneta met with X-Men Nate Grey, Marvel Girl, and X-23 to discuss the rise in popularity of revolutionary Murshid En Sabah Nur and his teachings. Psylocke informed the X-Men that there wasn't much Department X could do, but to trust their own instincts on the matter. Later that night while working alone together, Psylocke confronted Blob with her knowledge of his feelings toward her, offering to erase them for him and even implant mild feelings of disgust toward her. Startled by her revelation, Blob dashed out of headquarters and called out of work "with strep" for three days. On day three Psylocke discovered a note from Blob asking for her forgiveness and his desire to keep his memories. That night Psylocke confronted Blob at his home over his tardiness and feelings toward her. He confessed his feelings for her, that he would never impose them upon her, and that he clung to said feelings as an anchor to get him through the day. Following her sharing a relevant dream/memory, Psylocke let Blob keep his memories. The following day at the office Blob and Psylocke continued as if nothing had happened. Detaining another criminal mutant, Psylocke wiped the memories concerning his feelings. Moneta soon accused Betsy however of only pretending to wipe the prisoner's memories. Psylocke countered, stating that sometimes the memory erasure took awhile to stick. Blob quickly came to Psylocke's defense, chastizing Moneta for her accusations and pulling rank to quell her disobedience. After sending Moneta home, Jubilee revealed to Blob the inhumane treatment of their prisoner Nezumi at Moneta's hands and the continuing uncertainty of how to deal with Nezumi's pregnancy. That night, following the stress of the day, Psylocke and Blob shared a relaxing evening together reading and commiserating over their feelings for one another. Days later, Department X investigated a tip of a dissident teenage party at a ramshackle former library. The team soon discovered a group of teenagers, who Moneta insisted were in fact part of a "dangerous retrograde cult". Although the teenagers initially opted to flee, some members of their group rallied their cohorts to fight Department X, inspired by revolutionary Murshid En Sabah Nur. The trained officers quickly and reluctantly defeated the riled teens. Upon inquiry Moneta revealed that she had set up the encounter to prove the existence of the resistance. Furious at her deception, Blob fired her from the department and ordered her memory wiped. While cleaning up the mess from the fight, Blob and Psylocke shared an intimate moment. Unbeknownst to the pair, teammate Northstar picked up on the intimacy between the two and was deeply bothered by this revelation. After a series of events, the Department X team began to regain some of their memories from the mainstream reality. Furious, Jubilee used her powers to burn down Blob's house, after observing him and Psylocke cuddling on a loveseat. Standing outside the blaze, Psylocke revealed to Blob that Moneta was right and she hadn't actually taken away the memories from any of their past arrests, merely kept the memories within her mind. With Blob's support, she released the thousand of trapped memories inside her, causing her to faint. When a group of angry victims threatened to attack the duo, Blob scoffed at their audacity and reminded them that he was "*expletive* indestructible". Sometime later Blob was seen sitting across from the burned out and graffitied Department X headquarters. After Nate Grey returns all of the mutants to their mainstream identities, Blob and Psylocke were seen standing in front of one of the portals back to their home universe. | Powers = Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295, and she is now an Omega Level Mutant (only stated in interview), thanks to her vast telepathic powers, on a par with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier.December 15th, 2011 CBR interview of Rick Remender. This interview is unclear, as he mentions her to be on par with Xavier, it could had means Omega Class/Level Telepath rather than mutant (but he already stated she was an Omega-Level in another interview one year before), although he states also Jean, who hadn't been stated to be an Omega Telepath but an Omega Level Mutant. The power-up is supposed to have occurred when Jean freed Psylocke from the Death's influence in , represented with the giant TK butterfly burst in : Jean Grey ... opened Betsy's mind up. She unlocked a lot of stuff. In this issue, you saw the giant, Phoenix-like butterfly effect Betsy generated when she was fighting Archangel. She knocked him down with that. No one had accomplished that to this point -- she hadn't been able to get into his mind before that either. He had just been this thing that was way, way beyond her. Whatever Jean Grey did when she was inside Betsy's head unlocked some potential. We're going to be seeing a lot of that. She is an Omega level. One thing we wanted to accomplish with this story was that Betsy comes out a full fledged Omega level mutant, on par with Xavier or Jean. In my mind, that's what was accomplished when Jean unlocked the powers in her head. This statement is still controversial among readers. She is also a "burgeoning" Omega-Level Telepath (only stated in interview)''December 15th, 2010 CBR interview of Rick Remender and was later stated to be the third most powerful telepath on Earth (without counting Stryfe). '''Telekinesis': Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *'Force Fields:' Psylocke can create a telekinetic shield of all sizes to deflect/decelerate incoming attacks. *'Telekinetic Weapons': Psylocke, since before showed great versatility over her telekinesis, in which she uses to construct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. She showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which she uses in combat. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. **''Telekinetic Katana: Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. **Telekinetic Crossbow: As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope-attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. **Telekinetic Bow and Arrow: Psylocke has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. **Telekinetic Spiked Flail: She can manifest a psionic spiked flail which weighs ninety pounds she used to save a baby to destroy the wall. **Telekinetic Claws: As an extension of her psionic constructs she is able to create claws like X-23's but made of pure psionic energy which can affect the target physically, and also to slice through armor. *'Telekinetically Enhanced Condition': She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility, and other fighting skills to super-human levels. *'Flight': Psylocke can personalize her TK in such a way that she's able to levitate and propel herself through the air at variable speeds. '''Telepathy': She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Psionic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical plane. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. *Psionic Shadow: She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. *Telepathic Detection: She can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She can also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *Psionic Immunity: Psylocke has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as mind reading and illusions. '''Precognition': Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. Reality Anchoring: Jamie Braddock had altered his sister at a quantum level in order to make her more resilient to the multiversal entity called The First Fallen. His changing of her personal being gave her immunity to magic, psionics, and alterations to the space-time continuum as well as imperceptibility by similarly empowered beings. Otherworlder: In her original body, Psylocke was an half-breed Otherworlder, with the powers granted by that status. With the recreation of her prior corporeal form, this facet of her being has been restored. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand Ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster (10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area. Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. | Strength = Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. She can swing a 90 pound ball with one hand. | Weaknesses = Power Limitation: The downside of her new powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic powers depend on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance if she is using her telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts and, at the time, she is unable utilize her other telepathic skills. Aside from this, her previous resistance to both reality manipulation and telepathy seemed to diminish after the Red Queen's manipulation and she can now be detected by electronic devices. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Gateway, Magik, formerly Gateway | Weapons = Psylocke currently carries a katana named Shurayuki. She can focus her powers to create a psionic Katana or a crossbow. Psylocke also carried and employed a pair of katana as well. Psylocke can kinetically charge weapons with psionic energy. When charged, her weapons glow purple. | Notes = * Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. Relationships * Psylocke was in a relationship with a fellow telepath named Tom Lennox when they were both members of S.T.R.I.K.E.'s Psi Division. They were telepathically linked when he was killed by the Beetles. * After being blinded by Slaymaster, Psylocke became engaged to Agent Gabriel of the R.C.X.. Together they left Braddock Manor to stay in Switzerland with Alison Double, but shortly afterward she was abducted by Mojo and Spiral. * Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. * When Psylocke was in Kwannon's body, she was attracted to Cyclops and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. * Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when they realized they were too different and later rekindled their relationship for Betsy to help Warren with his Death/Archangel persona. * Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. * After joining the Exiles, Psylocke had an intensely romantic relationship with her teammate Sabretooth. * Psylocke had a brief romantic and sexual relationship with both Fantomex and his female counterpart Cluster after Fantomex was separated into three people. * Psylocke maintained a sexual relationship with Cable while they were working together as members of X-Force. * Psylocke and Beast flirted with one another. It was also revealed in the same period that Dr. McCoy had a crush on Betsy when she was a supermodel. * Psylocke and Wolverine have shared a "psychic (telepathic) bond". | Trivia = * Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. | Links = * Marvel Directory * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Psylocke }} Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Millionaires Category:Braddock Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Utopians Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Precogs Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Otherworlders Category:Hybrids Category:Empaths Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Human/Otherworlder Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:High Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:English Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Omega Level Mutants (Interview Statement) Category:Omega Level Telepaths (Interview Statement) Category:Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Transformed by the Death Seed Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Crimson Dawn Users Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Horsemen of Death Category:Purple Eyes Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Force Field Category:Trackers Category:Trained by Ogun Category:Age of X-Man participants